Perfect StrangerOne Direction
by OneDirectionAmy
Summary: Tori is just a normal girl living in london but one night changes her life for ever. One Direction fanfic. Mainly Harry but includes all the boys.
1. Chapter 1

-CHAPTER ONE-

I was stood in the kitchen washing up the dishes from dinner when suddenly I heard a wailing cry coming from the lounge. What this time? I ran into the lounge to find Noah sat on the floor next to Gracie crying.

"What's happened now Noah?" I asked, bending down next to him.

"I got a boo-boo" he cried, holding his finger up to me so I could examine the small scratch.

"Ouch! Does it hurt?" I questioned, he just nodded "and how did this happen?" he held up a piece of puzzle piece that had a sharp pointed corner.

"It sharp" he stated.

"Shall we get Milo to kiss it better?" I asked, he giggled and nodded when I got up to go to the back door. As I opened it our gorgeous golden retriever bound through the door and into the lounge where he pounced on Noah and Gracie licking them all over. "All right, all right" I said pulling Milo off them. "What about we take Gracie home and then take Milo for a walk around the park?"

"Yes!" Noah agreed "As long as I can go on the swings."

"I hope she hasn't been too much trouble" Leah said as I dropped Gracie back home. Leah is my best friend and I have known her since we were about 5. She worked late on a Thursday so I brought Gracie back to my house for a bit and she played with Noah.

Noah was my little boy. When I was 16 I got pregnant with him. My parents tried to get me to have an abortion or give him up for adoption but I couldn't bring myself to do it so I kept him and it's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I absolutely adore him.

"She's been perfect as always, it's a pleasure to look after her" I said "anyway I best be going, I promised Noah I would take him to the park and it will be getting dark soon."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon" she pulled me into a hug before she waved at Noah, who was in the car, and shouted for him to have a good time at the park.

"Bye" I called while walking to the car and getting in "let's go!" I smiled to Noah then started the engine and began driving to the park.

"Noah" I called from the park bench "we've got to go, you need a bath before bed and it's almost dark."

He completely ignored me and carried on playing on the climbing frame. I looked down to my side where Milo was lying but the thing is…he wasn't there! In the distance I could see a dog running around in the trees.

"MILO! MILO!" I called out before going over to the climbing frame and pulling Noah off it, into my arms. He was absolutely knackered and I could tell. He wriggled out of my arms and went racing over to Milo. I let out a loud sigh.

"Hard work aren't they" A voice came from besides me. I turned around to see a boy stood there watching Noah and Milo running around in the distance. It was getting dark so I couldn't really see much of his features but I could tell he was slim with curly hair.

"You could say that" I chuckled "but I love him."

"He's yours then?" He asked, just as he asked that I saw Noah fall down to the ground. I gasped waiting to see whether he was going to start to cry or not. Unsurprisingly he did. His cries echoed through the trees.

"MUMMY! MUMMY!" he cried.

"I guess that answers your question!" I turned to the boy next to me but he wasn't there, he was now making his way towards Noah and Milo.

I saw him bend down so he was level with Noah when he got to them. I know that I should probably be worried that a complete stranger was talking to my son but for some reason, I wasn't. I felt like I could trust him. I guess he must have said something funny because I was pulled out of my train of thoughts by Noah's infectious laugh. Next think I know Noah, Milo and the stranger are making their way towards me. Noah had a massive smile on his face as he reached me.

"Mummy" Noah said up to me "this is Harry"

This was weird. My 4 year old son was introducing me to someone instead of me introducing him to them. This never usually happened. Noah was never liked meeting new people.

"Hell Harry, I'm Noah's mummy, Tori" I chuckled while shaking Harry's hand.

"Very nice to meet you" He smiled.

Harry and I sat on a bench and began talking while Noah played on the ground with Milo. It was strange when I asked Harry things about him it seemed like he was avoiding telling me anything about his home or what he did for a living etc. and would instantly change the subject.

We had obviously been talking for a long time because next thing I know Noah was asleep, resting him head on Milo's tummy.

"Best be getting home" I sighed "this one needs a bath before bed and it's already past his bedtime"

"Do you want some help getting Noah home?" Harry asked. I know it was weird I had only just met him but I really couldn't carry Noah home and hold Milo.

"If you don't mind, that would be great" I said and Harry scooped Noah up while I got Milo on his lead.

We walked in a comfortable silence on the way back to the house as we didn't want to wake Noah up. When we reached the home I opened the front door and let Harry in. Leading him through to Noah's bedroom where I finally got a chance to see him probably. I thought I recognised him but I didn't know where from so I thought I must be dreaming it. Harry walked towards Noah's bed and placed him down before whispering a soft 'Goodnight' and turning around to me.

I walked Harry to the door and turned to face him.

"Do you think maybe I could get your number?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure" I said and typed my number into his phone.

"Great, well I guess I'll see you around, lovely to meet you" He said.

"You too Harry" I replied before he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

He really was the perfect stranger.

_**Please review…Would mean a lot to me..Thanks for reading (that is if I actually do get any readers..) 3 **_


	2. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER TWO-

Leah's outfit- .com/leah-club_night/set?id=45636769

Moo's outfit- .com/moo-club_night/set?id=45637144

Carly's outfit- .com/carly-club_night/set?id=45637569

Tori's outfit- .com/tori-club_night/set?id=45637769

"Come on Noah! We need to get to Nursery!" I shouted up the stairs. There was no reply from Noah so I walked up the stairs and into his room to see what was taking so long. There he was sprawled out on his bed fast asleep. I guess the late night last night was getting to him. I wouldn't usually do this but today was an exception. I was going to say that he could stay home for the day and sleep.

I had literally just walked out of Noah's room when my phone began to ring. 'Incoming call-LEAH IS SEXY' flashed up on mu screen. I chuckled, thinking back to the day about 6 years ago when she set her name to that. I answered my phone and held it to my ear.

"Hey Babe" Leah's voice came down the phone.

"Alright Loser" I answered.

"Moo and I were thinking last night that we haven't had a girl's night out in ages. You know just the 4 of us. So maybe seeing as it is Friday you would like to hit the clubs?" she asked.

"Yeah, it sounds good; the only thing is that I haven't got a baby sitter for No"

"Oh don't worry about that, I got it sorted. My mums looking after Gracie seeing as Jackson (Leah's husband) is away with work, I'm sure she wouldn't mind having an extra little one" she said.

"Great, where and when?" I asked.

"Um..." she contemplated "how about seeing as you have the biggest house we get ready round yours?"

"Okay, sure" I said "tell the girls to come round to mine at around 8ish, that should give us enough time to get ready."

-8:00-

There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. As soon as I pulled the door open I was leaped on by Moo, Carly and Leah.

"We haven't seen you in ages!" Moo said.

"Yeah sorry, I've been really busy, let's start getting ready."

We all walked into my room and began getting ready for the night out. We all straightened our hair and did our makeup before choosing what to wear.

Leah was being quite sophisticated with what she was wearing as unlike us, she was happily married. She wore a cream coloured dress that came down to just above the knee and hung off one shoulder with a pair of tan coloured heels and a little owl necklace.

Moo (Maddie but we've always called her Moo because once when she was drunk in year 11 she jumped on the back of a cow and started screaming "Moooo") was wearing a pair of grey denim hot pants, a black tube top and some blue patterned heels along with loads of long gold necklaces.

Carly had an amazing figure as she was a professional dancer. She could probably get away with just wearing a bikini but she did decide to wear some clothes. She put on a pink crop top thing with a black mini skirt and added a pair of pink high heels.

As for me I was wearing a very short and very revealing mini black dress that was very tight on my body. I must say it did look very nice and complimented my figure. I also put on a pair of over the knee black socks and a pair of 'Peanut Butter Smooth Booties' from 'Kandee Shoes'. My makeup was pretty natural except from my lips that I painted a shocking red colour.

"Ready to do this girls?" I asked.

"You bet" Carly hollered and with that we were out the door.

We were planning on hitting a couple of clubs along the high-street. Back at my house we had already had a bit to drink so we were already slightly tipsy. I must say I was planning on getting absolutely smashed tonight and letting my hair down seeing as I never really got to do that because of Noah needing me there.

Once we were in the club I got a couple of shots and some other drinks and glugged them down. On the other side of the club I could see 4 guys 'checking' us out. They looked familiar to me but I couldn't quite place their faces with their names, it probably didn't help that I had already had quite a bit to drink.

And that's when I saw him. Harry.

He had obviously seen me too because he flashed a smile and winked in my direction before turning around to him four friends. I turned back to the bar and ordered another drink before pulling Carly off towards the dance floor with me.

I had been dancing for a while with Carly when I felt someone's body close behind me. Carly winked at me before walking off to where the other girls were dancing.

I turned around to see a man stood right behind me. He had a crocked smile and his breath reeked of alcohol. He began grinding his body against mine. I decided to have a bit of fun so I started dancing along with him.

"How about we take this somewhere a little more private?" he whispered in my ear.

"Um, no I'm okay here thanks" I said.

"Come on babe, you know you want me" He said with a husky voice, sliding his hand up my thigh, pulling up the material of my dress at the same time.

"Get off me!" I snapped and pushed his hand away before turning around and heading out the back door in the club.

As I sat down on the side of the pavement tears began to flow carelessly from my eyes. I shouldn't let it get to me but it was.

"Tori?" someone behind me said. I quickly whipped away my tears from my cheeks and turned around to see Harry stood there.

"Harry" I sighed.

"Who's ass do I need to kick?" He asked while coming and sitting next to me.

"I'm just tired of men treating me like I'm an object and they think they can do anything to me" I said, while new tears leaked out of my eyes and rolled down my cheeks, splashing onto my dress.

"Some people" he said, through gritted teeth.

He pulled me into a one armed hug and we stayed like that for a while before my phone started to ring. I looked at the screen and it read 'Mummy Carter' (Leah's mum). I pressed except and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Mummy" Noah's voice blubbered.

"Aw Noah, what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep; can you come and get me?" He cried.

"Okay Noah, I'll be there in a minuet" I said "love you"

"Love you too" he sniffed then hung up.

"Noah can't sleep and wants me to go and get him" I said, turning to Harry.

"I think I should come with you, you have clearly had a little too much to drink" he chuckled.

"I have not" I giggled "see I'm fine" I got up and tried to walk in a straight line but stumbled to the ground.

"I rest my case" he laughed.

"Okay" I sighed "maybe I have had a little too much, you can come, I'm sure Noah would be happy to see you anyway"

_**Please review.. **_


End file.
